600 ans plus tard
by Lilipdlgb69
Summary: Il avait six siècles de rancœurs et d'amertume, mais pas contre lui: pour lui, il ne ressentait qu'un sentiment de joie intense de le revoir, après un chagrin immense d'avoir été séparé de lui pendant aussi longtemps. /!\ Shonen-ai /!\ Merci à ma Bêta-correctrice Fairyfish !


Bonjour cher lecteur et Joyeux Noël, c'est Lili.

Je me suis dit qu'étant corrigé, je pourrais vous publier un OS dont j'ai finis l'écriture récemment.

Je le dédicace à toutes mes amies fan de yaoi (désolé, c'est que du Shonen-ai XD), si elles passent ici.

Un grand merci également à ma bêta-correctrice pour cet OS et un joyeux noël à toi !

En ce qui concerne cet OS, désolé pour les actuels fan de ce manga, mais il me semble être la seule folle ou du moins la seule assez folle pour avoir écrit sur ce pairing (si ce n'est pas le cas, dîtes le moi et passez moi le nom de l'histoire, je suis curieuse). Et je le répète, c'est du shonen-ai, alors homophobes, s'abstenir. En ce qui concerne le rating, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit adapté, alors merci de me conseiller si il faut que je le change, s'il vous plait.

**Disclaimer:** je rappele gentiment aux lecteurs que je gagne pas un centimes en publiant ceci. Que seul l'histoire m'appartient et non les personnages, et je crois que heureusement parce que en lisant le manga d'origine, j'ai fait pas mal de pairings yaoi x3. De toute façon, j'ai eu beau essayé de soudoyer Ozaki Kaori avec du Nutella et du "Mais c'est Noël quoi !", elle était pas d'accord... M'enfin, je survivrai :P

Voilà, j'ai fini de blablater, bonne lecture et Noyeux Joël !

* * *

><p>Le grand blond aux cheveux presque blancs et aux yeux vert-bleu était arrivé quelques temps plus tôt au milieu de ces ruines - ancien vestige d'un grand bâtiment imposant mais aujourd'hui dévasté - accompagné de son amie Machika et de leur petit groupe insolite rencontré au cours de ces "ennuis".<p>

Il ne se demandait plus comment Machika, petite-fille d'un des plus grand chasseur de prime mort quelque temps auparavant, qui voulait au départ le massacrer pour se venger; Eury et sa famille, voleur et malfrat d'héritage, qui avait pour mission de le capturer; Ayla, une jeune fille ayant été amoureuse d'un gars mort dont elle n'avait pu garder que la tête et enfin, le médecin le plus bizarre à des kilomètres à la ronde avait fini amie avec lui et (avec) les autres.

Alors que tous les opposaient.

Il pensait seulement que c'était agréable de ne plus être seul et d'avoir eu une aide pour _le_ retrouver, après un longue, très - trop - longue séparation.

Et puis comme pour confirmer l'adage "quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue", _il_ le vit arriver après avoir pensé à _lui_.

Il se tint donc là, stoïque et droit, comme pétrifié, fixant le petit brun devant lui d'un visage semblant bouleversé, ses amis attendant sagement derrière lui, observant la scène de retrouvailles longtemps attendues.

Des centaines de pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête du Methuselah dans un incroyable bazar, mais celles qui revenaient le plus souvent étaient les plus claires: Plus de six cents ans qu'il l'attendait, lui, Rain Jewlitt, l'immortel.

* * *

><p>Il avait six siècles de rancœur et d'amertume, mais pas contre <em>lui<em>: pour _lui_, il ne ressentait qu'un sentiment de joie intense de _le_ revoir, après un chagrin immense d'avoir été séparé de _lui_ pendant aussi longtemps.

Il avait attendu, pour le retrouver, n'ayant pour seul indication que la croix greffée sur sa poitrine à la place du coeur, et pour enfin _lui_ dire ce qu'il avait dans ce dernier.

Il voulait _le_ remercier de l'avoir sauvé, d'avoir fait de lui un "Methuselah" pour qu'il ne meure pas d'une maladie, même si malgré tout, il avait été dévasté de n'avoir pu _le_ sauver, _son_ brun. _Le_ remercier de les avoir aidé, lui et Freya, de ne pas avoir baissé les bras face à sa condition, qui en aurait fait craquer plus d'un.

Mais aussi _lui_ dire encore qu'il était désolé, désolé de ne pas avoir pu _le_ sauver, il aurait voulu _le_ sauver comme _il_ l'avait fait pour lui-même, il voulait sauver Freya aussi, mais surtout _lui_, qui avait toujours été là pour son insignifiante personne...

Alors, maintenant qu'_il_ était avec lui, il ne _le_ lâchera plus. Ah ça non, il avait trop attendu pour qu'_il_ reparte sans qu'il lui avoue enfin le fond de sa pensée, 600 ans de solitude.

Il ne _le_ perdrait plus jamais, sûrement pas ! Foi d'immortel, dusse-t-il redevenir un simple humain pour _lui_ permettre de vivre.

-Rain.

Yuca l'avait appelé, le ramenant de ses pensées et de la contemplation de son visage. Le brun, ses yeux rubis brillants rivés sur le blond, l'observait aussi quelques instants plus tôt, certaines pensées similaires tournant dans leur tête.

* * *

><p>Ils s'approchèrent d'un même pas lent et hésitant, en parfaite synchronisation, la peur de voir fuir l'autre à tout instant gravée dans leurs yeux, de le voir disparaître encore une fois.<p>

Ils pensaient d'ailleurs tous les deux qu'ils n'y survivraient pas, malgré la condition d'immortel pour l'un, et de mémoire et personnalité traversant la mort et le temps pour l'autre.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde fois dans les yeux, l'un se perdant dans une étendue bleu lagon, l'autre se noyant dans le rouge de la passion, ayant l'air d'y lire un même message qui les firent réagir pareillement, une fois de plus. Ils firent donc un pas de plus, quelques mètres les séparant encore, puis se mirent à courir, se jetant dans les bras de l'autre, s'enfermant mutuellement dans une étreinte pleine de tendresse, évacuant la tristesse, la détresse et apportant le bonheur.

Rain et Yuca finirent par se relâcher légèrement, mais lentement, pour faire durer le moment et sourirent en contemplant de plus près le visage de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux beaux, Yuca ayant l'air d'avoir atteint sa majorité et Rain avec son apparence de grand et espiègle gamin de vingt ans.

-Bonjour Yuca, commença le blond, une sourire joyeux et un peu bête collé au visage, mettant ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit, comme le ferait une personne qui en revoit une autre après l'avoir perdue de vue, ce qui était presque le cas. Tu as rapetissé depuis la dernière fois, finit-il d'ailleurs en pouffant légèrement.

-Et toi, tu es toujours une andouille apparemment, ricana doucement l'autre après avoir entendu l'évidence énoncée plus tôt et en contemplant le sourire une peu bête du plus grand.

Le groupe derrière "l'andouille" en question rigola vivement, suivant leur échange avec entrain, alors que celui-ci affichait une moue faussement vexée faisant pétiller le regard de Yuca. La jeune Machika avait déjà trouvée la raison plus qu'importante ayant conduite aux retrouvailles des deux hommes. Après tout, la réponse se trouvait dans leurs yeux et dans la façon qu'ils avaient de parler de son vis-à-vis actuel.

-Pourquoi tu es méchant ?! Moi je veux juste un câlin, pas des moqueries… le ton employé par Rain n'était définitivement pas crédible, trop joyeux pour des reproches. Il reprit d'ailleurs une expression joyeuse l'instant suivant et rajouta d'un ton légèrement sérieux: Je suis fière d'être un benêt, j'ai comme cela une certaine affinité avec les ânes !

Puis il éclata de rire comme si il avait sortit la blague du siècle. Entrant dans son jeu, Yuca dit d'un ton espiègle:

-J'aurai pourtant espéré que six cents ans d'attente t'aurais permis de devenir intelligent ou de te procurer un cerveau, mais si j'ai bien compris, tu les as passé à apprendre les noms des animaux de la ferme et quelques blagues vaseuses.

-Peut-être bien, d'ailleurs, je te présenterais après les animaux de ma basse-cour, continua-t-il sur la lancé du brun en pointant avec un sourire de plusieurs kilomètres ces compagnons, dont certains semblèrent outrés alors que les autres s'écroulaient presque de rire, restant difficilement debout.

Ils rigolèrent tous pendant un petit moment, le brun et le blond continuant à s'envoyer quelques piques légères puis se calmèrent. L'immortel dans son grand manteau blanc aux traits noirs finit par avoir un visage quelque peu sérieux et replongea ces yeux dans ceux de _son_ brun.

-Yuca, reprit Rain, tenant toujours les épaules de celui qui meurt mais n'oubli jamais, parlant d'une voix en accord avec son visage mais d'où l'on pouvait repérer un soupçon de peur et de quelque chose de plus profond que de la tendresse.

-Oui Rain ?

L'expression de l'interpellé s'était faite plus sérieuse et interrogatrice aux vues de celle du blond, légèrement inquiète aussi.

-Je t'aime...

Un grand sourire vint orner les lèvres de Yuca, l'étonnement que l'aveu de l'immortel avait provoqué chez le brun passé, le plus jeune rapprocha son visage lentement, faisant un premier pas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils scellent leurs lèvres d'un même mouvement. Comme une promesse faite depuis 6 siècles et touchant enfin un endroit où se graver, pour l'éternité.

-Ah bah enfin ! S'écria Machika.

Tout le monde - sauf les deux amoureux - se tourna vers elle avec une expression scandalisée lui assénant un "Mais la ferme !" retentissant pendant que les deux principaux concernés continuaient de se dévorer la bouche.

* * *

><p>Si vous avez des conseilles à me donner ou des suggestions, je suis à votre écoute, les critiques ne sont acceptés que si elles sont justifiées. Voilà, merci d'être passé ! :)<p> 


End file.
